Ja, Ich Will
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: [For Erwin Smith's birthday]Ini adalah sebuah hari besar bagi Levi. Satu buket bunga di tangan, ia, kemudian Erwin. Dan ... dia benci hari ini. Eruri.


**WARNING:** _BL/Slash._ Minim dialog. Dibuat oleh tangan yang lebih sering mengetik laporan praktikum ketimbang fiksi, jadi … yah.

**NOTE:** Fanfiksi **pertama** saya di fandom ini dan ini dibuat dalam rangka ulang tahun sang Komandan tampan nan mempesona kita—**Erwin Smith**. _Alles gute zum Geburtstag! _:D Oh iya, ide cerita ini diambil dari komik strip milik **devotedtomankind** di **Tumblr**. (Bersyukur sekali bisa mendapatkan izin dari Beliau… TwT)

* * *

[Ini hanyalah sebuah realita sederhana.]

.

Yang membangunkannya adalah sinar matahari yang merangsek melalui celah-celah jendela di kamarnya. Seharusnya bukan begitu—biar surya mengecup lembut pipinya dengan panas yang menghangat pelan, seperti kebiasaannya setiap pagi: membiarkan burung di luar sana berkicau indah sembari membuka kedua biner matanya perlahan.

Hari ini dia tidak bisa tertidur nyenyak. Sangat. Tidak. Bisa. Bahkan kadang dalam beberapa menit pejaman mata, ia membuka kelopak matanya, kemudian memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kemudian.

Asal kau tahu, Levi sangat membenci hari ini; hari besar yang tak terpikirkan akan ia jalani.

* * *

**Ja, Ich Will**

.

By: DeBeilschmidt

.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime  
_Levi's Special Day_ © devotedtomankind at Tumblr  
This is a non-profit work. I do not take any money from this.

* * *

"_Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat."_

Ia berdecak. _Aku tidak percaya, pada waktu itu aku mengatakan… iya, _ pikirnya tatkala ia sudah terbangun. Levi beranjak berdiri dengan satu kalimat sesal itu menggantung dalam benaknya, bahkan tatkala ia sudah merapikan tempat tidur, mandi, dan berada di dapur… segala yang ia bisa pikirkan hanyalah penyesalan ini.

"… Sial."

Ia mengerang. 'Hari besar' yang tengah ia alami rupanya menyisakan bencana berupa tidak adanya makanan dari dalam lemari (sudah berapa lama ia pergi untuk ekspedisi? Duh.) dan Levi yang bertubuh mungil mengerang pelan, lalu mendesah. Lupakan mengenai makan siang, tatkala binernya menangkap kilasan bentuk sebuket bunga yang ia beli tadi malam. Agak layu, tentu saja, namun ia sudah berjanji. Ia sudah berkata.

.

Keluar dari rumahnya dengan setelan terbaik yang ia punya, buket bunga itu ia genggam erat. Warna putih menjadi mayoritas di sana, kontras dengan warna hitam yang ia gunakan, dan kedua warna itu seolah melebur dalam nuansa troposfer yang hari ini menampakkan kelabu dalam tiap lapis awannya.

(Seharusnya tempat itu tidak jauh, atau begitulah yang pernah 'orang itu' katakan kepadanya.)

Seikat bunga yang ada di tangannya, adalah hadiah untuk seorang yang (… tersayang? Ah, bukan itu _sepertinya._) merupakan sumber kekaguman dan asanya. Satu harap besar dalam derap mungil, ia langkahkan kaki dan terus berjalan menuju ke tempat orang itu—

—tempat Erwin Smith.

.

"… Erwin," Levi membiarkan desah pelan itu meluncur otomatis bersamaan dengan berhentinya kedua langkah kaki miliknya. Sosok yang begitu familiar sudah terlihat; bisa ia rasakan bagaimana senyum tipis milik sang pria pirang terlihat mempermainkannya—seperti yang sudah biasa terjadi—dan bagaimana sepasang mata berwarna biru langit menatapnya dengan begitu intens, seolah-olah bila Erwin menatapnya lebih dari lima menit, akan ada lubang di wajah Levi.

Ia tak membalas senyum itu dengan hal yang sama. Bukan kebiasaannya untuk tersenyum, kau tahu, sehingga Levi hanya terdiam dengan rupa kecut. Sampai sekarang, pria ini masih menerka-nerka, kiranya apa yang baik untuk dilakukan.

Tiga menit tanpa suara, sinar matahari mulai menyinari tengkuknya dan membuat Levi merasa tak nyaman. Ia melirik pada buket yang ada di sampingnya, kemudian beralih pandang pada Erwin. Pada akhirnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk melemparkan buket tersebut pada Erwin.

Ada suara kemeresek pelan saat buket tersebut bersentuhan dengan Erwin. Levi hanya menunggu, diam, bungkam, wajahnya muram. Mendadak saja ada dorongan dari dalam dirinya untuk menangis, tetapi saat ia menunggu bulir kristal itu keluar dari pelupuk matanya, yang ada hanyalah hampa bercampur derita.

"… Haha…." Tawa itu keluar entah dari mana, terasa begitu menyedihkan dan depresi di saat yang sama. Levi ingin mencoba untuk paham dari situasi ini, namun ada satu bagian kecil dari otaknya yang tidak ingin memahami. Tubuhnya yang kecil itu pun berada dalam peluk Erwin; ini adalah sebuah aksi yang mutual, sehingga tanpa ragu, Levi pun segera melingkarkan tangannya sepanjang yang ia bisa.

Merosot, merosot, dan merosot. Perlahan tapi pasti, mereka merosot hingga akhirnya Levi bisa merasakan lututnya yang terbungkus celana yang serasi dengan _tuxedo_ yang ia kenakan menyentuh tanah.

_Sialan._ Sekali lagi batinnya menyerapah.

"… Senang bertemu denganmu, _Erwin."_

_Bisakah kau menjelaskan mengapa aku mau memenuhi janji ini?_

.

"_Levi..., apa kau bersedia meletakkan bunga di nisanku tiap hari peringatan kematianku?"_

"_Bicara apa kau? Omong kosong—orang brengsek sepertimu tidak akan mati."_

"_Kau cukup menjawab pertanyaanku."_

"_Urgh… baiklah."_

"… _Jadi?"_

"... Ja, ich will._"_

.

Satu memori masa lalu itu kembali berputar dalam kepalanya. Itulah, salah satu alasan mengapa Levi tak pernah menyukai hari besar ini. Satu kenangan pahit dipaksakan padanya untuk diingat bersamaan dengan bertambahnya tanggung jawab karena kini ialah yang Komandan, bukan seseorang yang tubuh ragawinya sudah terkubur di bawah sana.

(Itu semua terasa aneh baginya.)

Sepanjang hari ini, Levi menghabiskan waktunya di sana.

.

.

Hanya dia, sebuket bunga, dan nisan Erwin yang terus ia peluk sedari tadi.

.

[Realita sederhana yang terus menamparnya sekali setiap tahun—entah sampai kapan, hingga luka dalam hatinya mulai mati rasa.

Dan hilang.]

.

**-tamat-**

* * *

**Afterwords:** Daaan… begitulah. Maaf sekali kalau tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi Anda. Saya sudah lama tidak menulis yang berbau fiksi. Kalau menulis (?) tugas dan laporan praktikum, sih, hampir setiap hari. Hehehe. XD Oh iya, untuk melihat karya aslinya, cek link ini: devotedtomankind(titik)tumblr(titik)com(slash)post (slash)55364778952(slash)levis-special-day Saya suka sekali dengan _fancomic_ tersebut, astaga. T_T Oh iya, terima kasih untuk kak Ariniad yang memberitahu saya soal ulang tahun Om Erwinganteng~

**P. S.** Fic ini selesai tepat jam 12 malam. Yey! Lalu sedikit cerita; saya baru-baru ini mengetahui sebuah… _manband—_mereka terlalu tua untuk dipanggil _boyband—_dari Korea, namanya Shinhwa daaaan ada satu _member_, namanya Eric Mun, yang di MV "This Love" entah mengapa saya merasa seperti Erwin versi manusia (di video "This Love" versi SnK pun Erwin berperan sebagai Eric X'3). LOL. #maniakOmOmdetected

P. P. S. Boleh lho kalau diberi _review_. Saya tidak menggigit kok. :D

**101413_—_rdb**


End file.
